pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Allen
Dick Allen (August 8, 1939 - December 26, 2017)) was an American poet, literary critic, and academic. Life Allen was born in Troy, New York."Dick Allen (poet)," Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, Web, June 27, 2012. He grew up near the Adirondack Mountains in Round Lake, New York, near the Adirondack Mountains. He received a B.A. from Syracuse University and an M.A. from Brown University.Dick Allen b. 1939, Poetry Foundation, Web, June 27, 2012. He taught creative writing and English literature at Wright State University 1964-1968, and then the University of Bridgeport.Science Fiction and Fantasy Literature, vol. 2, R. Reginald, 1979, 794. When he retired, he was the Charles A. Dana Endowed Chair Professor at Bridgeport. He was co-editor of several anthologies of science fiction and science fiction criticism,Dick Allen, Space Sonnets segment, Skeltonics for Poets and OthersHe was one of the founders of the Expansive Poetry movement. His influences included Ralph Waldo Emerson, A.E. Housman, Ben Jonson, Robert Frost His poems appeared in many literary magazines, including Poetry, The Atlantic Monthly, The New Republic, The New Yorker, Hudson Review, The Sewanee Review, Massachusetts Review, American Poetry Review, Yale Review, Kenyon Review, Boulevard, The New Criterion, Ploughshares, and The Gettysburg Review.General Public Relations Information, Dick Allen. Web, Mar. 23, 2018. Writing Allen was a considered a founder of Expansive Poetry, a movement that includes New Formalism and New Narrative, As he has defined the genre: "Expansive Poetry is a narrative, dramatic and sometimes lyric poetry of the late 20th Century that conveys significant non-Confessional observations, thoughts and feelings about the world outside the Self and about the Self’s various relationships with this outer world. In carrying such content, it generally uses traditional rhyme and meter — sometimes loosened or roughened — incorporating natural speech patterns." Recognition He served a 5-year term as Poet Laureate of Connecticut from July 1, 2010 through June 30, 2015. His book, Overnight in the Guest House of the Mystic, was a finalist for the 1984 National Book Critics Circle Award for Poetry. Awards * Robert Frost Prize * Pushcart Prize * Poems included in: ** The Best American Poetry volumes for 1991, 1994, 1998, 1999 and 2006 ** Scanning the Century: The Penguin Book of the Twentieth Century in Poetry (1999) * Poetry writing fellowships: ** National Endowment for the Arts ** Ingram Merrill Foundation Publications * Anon, and various Time Machine poems. New York: Delacorte, 1971. * Regions With No Proper Names. New York: St. Martin's Press, 1975. * Overnight in the Guest House of the Mystic. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1984. * Flight and Pursuit: Poems. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1987. * Ode to the Cold War: Poems new and selected. Louisville, KY: Sarabande Books, 1997. * The Day Before: New poems. Louisville, KY: Sarabande Books, 2003. *''Present Vanishing''. Louisville, KY: Sarabande Books, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Dick Allen, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 18, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * "As If I Wasn't There" * "The Weeks Before" * "If You Get There before I Do" at the Academy of American Poets * "The Lost Children", "Skeletonics for Poets and Others" * "Poem for My 60th Birthday" and "Tone Poem In A Small Forest Clearing" * "Elvis," "Rats" * Dick Allen b. 1939 at the Poetry Foundation. * Poetry Links ;About * Dick Allen Official Website * "A Day in the Life of Dick Allen", Cortlandt Review Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:People from Troy, New York Category:University of Bridgeport Category:Poets Laureate of Connecticut Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Brown University alumni Category:Syracuse University alumni Category:University of Bridgeport faculty